23 de julho
by Tia Cellinha
Summary: Sasuke não era o tipo de pessoa que ligava para aniversários ou comemorações, mas quando sua família e seus amigos resolvem ignorá-lo bem no dia de seu aniversário, 23 de julho, aquilo passa a incomodá-lo apenas um pouquinho. Mas ele mal podia imaginar o que o aguardava. Fanfic escrita em homenagem ao aniversário do Sasuke. Happy birthday Sasuke! Two-shot. UN. 18 .
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente, tudo bem? Como a maioria deve saber, ontem foi aniversário do nosso leonino favorito, parabéns Sasuke! Tive a inspiração pra essa história e resolvi postá-la, como ontem não consegui terminar, aqui estamos hoje. É uma fic bem leve e bem bobinha e talvez vocês achem os personagens um pouco estranhos e OOCs, mas eu achei que combinou bastante.

Gostaria de agradecer as meninas do twitter pelo incentivo, sem vocês isso não teria saído, obrigada! E especialmente a uchihasaradak que não só me apoiou como fez essa capa linda pra mim! Obrigada amiga, você é maravilhosa  
Aliás, recomendo que vocês leiam Kurai, que hino de fanfic.

Enfim, é isso. Boa leitura e espero que vocês gostem. Qualquer errinho me avisem, não revisei e tô precisando de um óculos urgente!

* * *

 _23 de julho - Parte Um_

Naquele dia, Sasuke havia acordado sozinho na cama de casal que dividia com sua esposa, tinha chego tarde no dia anterior e quando se deitou, Sakura já dormia Provavelmente ela estava cansada demais da rotina do hospital para notar que ele havia se deitado e a abraçado, como sempre costumavam dormir quando ele estava em casa.

Levantou devagar, ainda meio tonto pelo sono e rumou direto para o banheiro a fim de tomar uma ducha antes de descer para o café, quando o fez, notou que tanto sua esposa quanto sua filha estavam de saída. Franziu a testa achando estranho, muitas vezes a rotina de sua família não era compatível, mas em ocasiões _especiais_ eles sempre davam um jeito de pelo menos tomar o café da manhã juntos, o que não parecia ser o caso.

_ Ohayo Anata, estou tendo que correr porque preciso ir para o hospital urgente. – disse Sakura enquanto andava rápido pela cozinha pegando as chaves e a bolsa. – Não vai ter ninguém em casa no almoço, então, deixei dois _onigiris_ pra você poder almoçar com o Boruto no treino.

Sakura falava tão rápido que Sasuke não teve certeza se entendeu tudo mas continuava prestando atenção.

_ Não se esqueça que hoje é o dia que a sra. Yoko vai vir fazer a faxina, então você não pode chegar em casa antes das 19:00 mas também não pode chegar muito tarde porque se eu conseguir sair cedo do hospital, tento fazer um jantar para a gente. Estou indo, amo você. – disse ela enquanto depositava um beijo rápido na bochecha dele e saia porta a fora.

Na mesma hora ele olhou interrogativo para sua filha, talvez ela lhe pudesse fazer companhia afinal, porém, Sarada foi direta.

_ Sinto muito papa, eu ficaria para comer com você, mas prometi treinar com Chocho hoje e tenho mais algumas coisas para fazer. Nos vemos a noite. – Sarada se despediu dele deixando um beijo na outra bochecha e pegou suas armas para sair de casa.

Ele bufou um pouco emburrado. No calendário que estava pendurado ao lado de sua geladeira, o dia _23 de julho_ piscava quase que em letras brilhantes para ele. Não ligava muito para aniversários e comemorações, mas depois de _tudo_ o que havia passado, gostava de pelo menos estar ao lado de sua família durante essas datas, mas aparentemente ela estava ocupada demais para isso. Terminou de tomar o café da manhã sozinho e se ajeitou para sair, o dia seria longo, ainda mais depois dessa história dele não poder ficar em sua própria casa. _Francamente..._

Sasuke passou o restante da manhã treinando com Boruto, o ensinando algumas técnicas e supervisionando alguns jutsus. Desde que ele havia se tornado seu discípulo, havia visto uma melhora significativa nele, tanto como ninja quanto como pessoa. Com o tempo, acabou criando um pequeno laço com o garoto, que ia se fortalecendo cada vez mais. Resolveu fazer uma pausa para que pudessem almoçar, uma vez que já devia passar do meio dia e ambos estavam famintos.

_ Vamos parar para comer e depois continuamos mais um pouco. – Disse Sasuke enquanto se sentava no campo de treinamento para que pudessem almoçar.

_ Hmm, não vou poder ficar tio Sasuke. Minha mãe tá precisando fazer umas coisas e vou ter que tomar conta da Himawari. Até amanhã!

Dito isso Boruto pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo em direção a própria casa deixando seu sensei sozinho com o almoço que seria dos dois.

 _"Será que o Naruto já almoçou?"_

Com o pensamento no rival e melhor amigo, Sasuke rumou até a sala do atual Hokage para ver se assim conseguia uma companhia no seu aniversário. Já havia sido dispensado por sua esposa _irritante_ , sua filha e até o _usurotokanchi_ filho, também conhecido como seu discípulo, Boruto, o havia dispensado. Só restava saber se o _usurotokanchi_ pai, Naruto, estava com algum tempo para almoçar.

 **...**

Chegou no escritório do Hokage e como sempre entrou sem bater na porta, Naruto estava sentado preenchendo uma pilha de papéis enquanto alguns clones estavam espelhados pela sala realizando outras tarefas, inclusive um deles estava parado ao lado do verdadeiro Naruto com uma tigela de _rámen_ lhe dando de comer na boca enquanto o verdadeiro não parava de trabalhar.

_ Teme! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Como foi no treino com o Boruto? – Disse Naruto enquanto digitava, comia e lia os documentos ao mesmo tempo sem ao menos olhar para Sasuke.

_Aa. Está tudo bem, só passei pra saber se você já tinha almoçado. – ele levantou seu único braço que segurava a marmita com o símbolo do clã Uchiha. _Sakura fez um pra mim e um pro Boruto, mas ele não pode comer porque teve que ir para casa.

_ Hmmmmm, eu adoro a comida da Sakura-chan, obrigado Teme! Você é um ótimo amigo. – Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer não, um dos clones pegou a marmita de sua mão e deu um dos preciosos _onigiris_ de _sua_ esposa ao verdadeiro Naruto. Ele até poderia pegar de volta, mas sinceramente, Naruto estava pior ou tão numa situação tão ruim quanto ele com aquele tanto de trabalho acumulado. Deu as costas e resolveu deixar pra lá e ir caçar algum outro lugar para almoçar em paz e _sozinho._ Quando Naruto sentiu que já estava sozinho, deu um sorriso perverso enquanto mandava uma mensagem de texto.

 _"Tudo certo Sakura-chan, o Teme acabou de passar aqui com a maior cara de bunda."_

 _"Ótimo! Continuem assim, o plano está indo muito bem!"_

 _"Deixa comigo, ttebayo!"_

 **...**

Sasuke caminhou sem rumo pela vila até que achou um banco tranquilo onde pode sentar e apreciar seu almoço em paz, comeu devagar saboreando a comida de sua esposa e descansou alguns minutos enquanto admirava a vila com o espírito tranquilo. Por estarem vivendo novamente uma época de paz, ele podia desfrutar desses pequenos momentos do dia. Após terminar sua refeição, caminhou em direção a saída da vila, iria a uma torre que havia ali perto, para poder estudar alguns pergaminhos antigos que queria ler. Estava caminhando tranquilamente e sem prestar muita atenção ao redor quando encontrou seu ex-sensei lendo em cima de uma arvore.

_Yo Sasuke.

_Kakashi.

_Está indo trabalhar?

_Sim, preciso resolver umas coisas.

_Vê se você descansa algum dia. Estou te achando um pouco abatido. Diria até que você parece triste.

Sasuke franziu a testa. Seu ex-sensei estava vendo coisas onde não tinha.

_ É apenas impressão sua. Estou ótimo.

_ Se você diz... Mande lembranças a Sakura.

Sasuke assentiu e então deu as costas partindo em direção ao seu destino, mas antes que pudesse se afastar muito, ouviu novamente a voz de seu ex-sensei.

_ Lembre-se Sasuke: um ninja deve ser capaz de enxergar atrás do que está por trás.

Sasuke o olhou sem entender. Sinceramente, a falta de serviço provavelmente estava afetando a mente de Kakashi. Não estava com cabeça para charadas e muito menos enigmas misteriosos, ignorou aquilo e seguiu seu caminho até a torre. Ao chegar no local, destrancou a porta com o seu _chackra_ e observou o desenho que se formava na entrada, aquilo havia sido uma _brincadeira_ dele e de Sakura como uma forma de juntar algo que lembrasse os dois resultando nos tomoes do sharingam rodeando o losango que representava o byakugou marcado na testa dela. Muitas vezes durante sua missão havia se encontrado com Sakura as escondidas naquela torre e havia sido ali que inúmeras vezes havia feito amor com ela apenas sob a luz do luar. Também havia sido naquele lugar que havia encontrado sua filha depois de anos e apontado a espada para ela. Aquele lugar havia se tornado agridoce, repleto de lembranças boas e ruins. Após se perder em memórias, retirou a capa para se ajeitar melhor e pegou alguns pergaminhos para ler, tinha muito tempo antes de anoitecer e poder voltar casa.

 **...**

Quando Sasuke saiu da torre já estava escuro, portanto ele tinha certeza que já era tarde o suficiente para ser mais de 19:00, mas não muito mais do que isso para não chegar tarde em casa. Usou sua velocidade para chegar mais rápido, estava cansado e ansioso para passar algum tempo com sua família. Quando chegou em sua casa, suspirou frustrado por estar tudo escuro, pelo visto parecia que ele era o primeiro a chegar. Abriu a porta devagar e acendeu a luz, mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar _"tadaima"_ o grito de _"surpresa"_ o deixou um pouco em choque enquanto sua esposa, sua filha e mais alguns amigos o esperavam com um bolo e alguns chapeis de aniversário.

Ele ficou olhando chocado sem saber o que deveria fazer por alguns segundos, até que deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça em negativa olhando diretamente para Sakura e Sarada, enquanto as duas davam risinhos cúmplices olhando para ele. _"Vocês são impossíveis"._

_Obrigado, eu acho. – disse ele enquanto permanecia parado e ainda sem saber como reagir a aquilo tudo. Teria uma conversa _séria_ com sua esposa e sua filha depois.

_Eeee Sasuke-teme, agora que sabe que ninguém esqueceu do seu aniversário de verdade já tá até felizinho, né – Naruto gritou do outro lado da sala arrancando risadas de todos enquanto ele apenas o mandava calar a boca. Agora as palavras que Kakashi havia dito mais cedo faziam total sentido, _"um ninja deve ser capaz de enxergar atrás do que está por trás"_ , jamais pensaria que na verdade sua família e seus amigos estavam organizando uma festa surpresa para ele.

Sua esposa e sua filha foram em direção a ele e o abraçaram ao mesmo tempo lhe desejando feliz aniversário, enquanto as outras pessoas aguardavam para falar com ele. Naruto, Ino e Shikamaru estavam ali com suas famílias, além de seus sogros e Kakashi. Naruto e Boruto fizeram questão de abraçá-lo enquanto ele claramente tentava sair do aperto dos dois, emburrado.

_Me soltem, seus dois perdedores. – Sasuke dizia enquanto era abraçado por pai e filho, ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura registrava esse momento com a câmera e Hinata tentava abafar o riso.

Seus sogros também fizeram questão de ir abraçá-lo, mas ele tinha respeito e gratidão o suficiente por eles para aceitar sem relutar e até tentar retribuir um pouco sem jeito.

_Parabéns querido, você está ótimo pra quem já está chegando nos 40. – Disse a mãe de Sakura enquanto dava um beijo em cada bochecha dele.

 _"Como assim 40? Eu não cheguei nem nos 35 ainda..."_

Sasuke sorriu sem jeito e agradeceu. Já seu sogro fez questão de lhe dar um abraço de urso e bagunçar seus cabelos.

_Obrigado por fazer Sakura feliz, você se tornou um ótimo pai e marido Sasuke. – Seu sogro falou baixo para que só eles ouvissem enquanto lhe entregava uma garrafa de saquê artesanal de presente. Ele agradeceu pelas felicitações e pelo presente, seria interessante tomar aquilo com Sakura depois.

O restante dos cumprimentos foi limitado a alguns apertos de mão e abraços de algumas crianças. Também havia ganhado alguns presentes: Himawari havia feito um desenho das duas famílias, Uchiha e Uzumaki, juntas sob um jardim com um sol, ele estreitou os olhos quando viu que no desenho dela Boruto e Sarada estavam de mãos dadas, mas por hora deixaria aquilo de lado. Inojin havia lhe dado um desenho bem realista de um de seus falcões em uma tela, e ele ficou bem impressionado com o talento do garoto, pensando até em colocar o desenho numa moldura. Chouchou havia lhe dado um saco de batatinhas e Boruto uma bandana nova da vila da folha, que ele havia pedido diretamente para seu pai encomendar, já que Sasuke havia dado a sua para ele. Sarada também havia lhe dado uma kunai personalizada com o kanji dos Uchihas e três letras "S" entrelaçadas uma na outra, representando a inicial de cada um deles. E Sakura havia lhe dado uma nova capa de presente, já que desde a sua última luta a sua estava um pouco gasta.

Após falar com todos, Sasuke comeu alguns petiscos e bebeu com alguns convidados enquanto conversava um pouco com eles, até que a hora começou a passar e Himawari começou a reclamar que estava com sono, então sua esposa chamou todos para cantarem parabéns para poder cortar o bolo e assim liberar os convidados. Ele ficou um pouco sem jeito com todas aquelas pessoas ao redor dele e a principio se recusou a assoprar a vela para apagá-la, mas sua esposa e sua filha o abraçaram e os três assopraram juntos, as duas sempre o convenciam a fazer qualquer coisa.

Não estava acostumado com aquilo e tampouco se sentia à vontade, a última vez que havia comemorado algum aniversário tinha sido há muito tempo atrás, onde ele ainda era uma criança inocente e tinha uma família feliz que o amava. Nos anos seguintes, havia se tornado apenas um sobrevivente solitário em busca de poder e repleto de ódio e tristeza, não havia o quê e nem o porquê comemorar algo do tipo. Mas embora seus pais e seus irmãos não estivessem mais vivos, ele havia construído sua própria família e novamente tinha amigos e pessoas queridas que o amavam e se importavam com ele, então sim, ele agradecia por estar mais um ano vivo e por estar ao lado daqueles que amava, seu aniversário tinha um significado, _de novo._

Após comerem o bolo que ele educadamente recusou, pouco a pouco seus amigos foram se despedindo sobrando no fim apenas ele, Sakura e Sarada que juntos se organizaram para arrumar a cozinha e a sala que haviam ficado bagunçadas devido a festa. No fim, os três estavam sentados no sofá, ele no meio enquanto era abraçado pelas duas.

_ Agora podem começar a falar: de quem foi essa maldita ideia de fazer uma festa? – Disse ele enquanto estreitava os olhos e olhava de uma para a outra fingindo estar bravo, mas elas não o levavam a sério.

_Sarada deu a ideia. – Sakura acusou a filha enquanto Sarada chocada pela revelação e revidou culpando a mãe.

_Mas a mamãe fez o bolo e convidou as pessoas.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação.

_ O que eu faço com vocês?

_Ah, vamos Anata, não foi tão ruim assim.

_É verdade papa, eu vi você se divertindo.

Ele parou para pensar. Realmente não havia sido de todo ruim, havia comemorado ao lado de pessoas queridas mas ele sinceramente preferia não ficar no meio de tanta gente. Uma comemoração entre os três já seria o bastante.

_Tudo bem, não foi tão ruim. Mas da próxima vez eu prefiro um jantar apenas com nós três, o que vocês acham? – Ele sugeriu a fim de tentar tirar essa história de festa da cabeça delas. As duas ficaram olhando para ele com uma cara um pouco decepcionada, tanto Sakura quanto Sarada eram sociáveis e adoravam motivos para reunir o máximo de pessoas na casa deles para fazer bagunça, enquanto ele só queria fugir disso tudo. Vendo que elas não tinham se animado muito com a ideia, resolveu arriscar uma outra sugestão.

_ E se a gente fosse viajar? – Ele sugeriu como forma de amenizar a cara de tristeza e decepção das duas e seu plano aparentemente funcionou porque tanto sua filha quanto sua esposa o abraçaram empolgadas.

_Ai meu deus, eu quero ir no país da cachoeira, em Suna, no país do Trovão. Pai podemos ir na grande ponte Naruto? Por favor papa, é o meu sonho. – Sarada pedia empolgada enquanto já pegava uma lista de lugares que queria visitar.

_ Anata, podemos voltar naquele _onsen_ onde ficamos na nossa viagem? Gostaria muito de voltar lá e também naquele lugar onde tinha aquelas fontes termais naturais que eram muito boas, nossa, vai ser ótimo. – Sua esposa também estava empolgada, ela e Sarada subiram para o segundo andar planejando a viagem e ele só pensava em como seria difícil ele e Sakura se ausentarem da vila por tanto tempo e juntos, mas eles dariam um jeito. Já haviam feito isso uma vez, poderiam fazer outra e dessa vez levariam Sarada junto com eles. Seria uma viagem em família.

Sakura foi para o quarto tomar banho e ele foi colocar sua filha na cama e quando a estava cobrindo para dormir, ela o surpreendeu o abraçando de repente.

_ Feliz aniversário papa, eu amo muito você.

Ele sentiu seus olhos pinicarem com uma emoção muito forte e se não fosse muito controlado, talvez ele tivesse chorado ali mesmo. Sua filha havia dito que o amava pela primeira e ele estava emocionado, quase tão emocionado quando a pegou no colo pela primeira vez. E depois de se sentir tão culpado por errar tanto com ela, ouvir aquilo era como música para os seus ouvidos. Ele devolveu o abraço a apertando entre seu peito e seu braço e tocou a testa dela com os dois dedos, fazendo o gesto que já era tão característico da família deles.

_ Eu também amo você Sarada, _amo tanto que eu não aguento._ – Ele sorriu lembrando de quando havia escutado essas palavras pela primeira vez há muitos anos atrás, talvez um dia ele ou Sakura poderiam explicar o significado dessas palavras para ela, mas por ora resolveu deixar em segredo. Desejou boa noite a sua filha e saiu apagando a luz do quarto e fechando a porta. Entrou no quarto de casal e ouviu o chuveiro ligado, entrou no banheiro e se despiu se juntando a sua esposa dentro do box de vidro. Apesar de trocarem algumas carícias durante o banho, Sakura saiu e deixou que ele terminasse sozinho.

_Te espero na cama, Anata.

Ele sorriu com o duplo sentido das palavras dela enquanto a observava se secar pelo vidro e ir em direção ao quarto. Terminou de se banhar, escovou os dentes e se vestiu para dormir, e quando chegou no quarto não estava pronto para a surpresa que sua esposa havia preparado.

_ Feliz aniversário, Anata.

Sua esposa estava sentada na cama sobre os joelhos usando nada a mais que um avental. Ele mal podia esperar para desembrulhar seu verdadeiro presente.

* * *

E aí pessoal, o que acharam? Críticas, reviews e sugestões são sempre bem vindos.

A continuação deve sair hoje ou amanhã, assim que eu terminar posto aqui. Agora é que o cabaré vai pegar fogo, por isso eu quis dividir a fic. Um capítulo cheio de fofuras e o outro cheio de putarias, hahahahahahaha.

Quem não se sentir confortável, não precisa ler o próximo, é só o hentai mesmo.

Beijos e até!


	2. Capítulo 2 - Final

23 de julho – Parte dois.

...

Quando Sasuke olhou para sua esposa sentada na cama, instantaneamente ele levou sua mão até a ereção que havia se formado entre suas pernas. Seu pau pulsava de excitação vendo o quanto ela estava _gostosa_ usando apenas _aquele_ avental. Ver Sakura assim era o seu maior fetiche sexual, apesar de ele nunca ter dito uma única palavra a ela sobre isso, mas como sempre, ela o havia lido através de seus gestos e olhares e ele não poderia estar mais satisfeito por isso.

_Se aproxime, sr. Uchiha. - disse ela, o chamando com o indicador para que ele chegasse mais perto.

Ele caminhou até a cama e ela o esperou ajoelhada, e quando Sasuke estava perto o suficiente, ela desceu suas unhas pelo peito dele até o cós da calça fazendo ele arfar em resposta. Sem cerimônias, ela retirou a calça dele e antes que Sasuke pudesse pensar muito, ela o tocou, esfregando o seu polegar na glande úmida pelo pré-gozo que escorria. Sakura abocanhou o membro dele por inteiro, ela amava dar prazer a ele dessa forma, ver o pau dele babando de tesão por ela, sentir ele pulsando em sua língua, era tudo tão intenso que Sasuke nem precisava tocá-la, ela já estava molhada só de assistir ele excitado daquela forma por ela.

Sasuke gemeu e jogou a cabeça pra trás em resposta enquanto ela o chupava com vontade, lambendo toda a extensão do membro ereto e o masturbando ao mesmo tempo. Com a mão livre, ela desceu até a própria intimidade e se tocou, sentia tanto tesão em chupar ele e ouvir os gemidos de prazer de seu marido que sua boceta ansiava por alívio. Ele segurou os cabelos dela e o enrolou em seus dedos, permitindo assim comandar os movimentos dela de uma maneira melhor. Sakura continuou o engolindo e o masturbando em sincronia até que ele deu um gemido mais intenso, despejando todo o gozo na boca dela, fazendo-a engolir tudo, e então, Sasuke a beijou.

_ Muito bem senhora Uchiha. – Disse ele enquanto a segurava pelos cabelos e a encarava com os olhos cheios de excitação. Ele a beijou novamente, dessa vez de forma mais selvagem e intensa, sendo guiado pelo desejo dos dois. No entanto, antes que ele pudesse dominá-la, Sakura encerrou o beijo.

_Eu ainda não terminei, deite-se.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas fez o que sua esposa mandou, deitou de costas na cama e observou ela engatinhar sobre ele, vez outra parando para deixar um beijo ou uma lambida sobre o corpo dele até alcançar seu destino final. Sakura parou com sua boceta molhada e excitada sobre o rosto dele e segurou na borda da cama enquanto descia o suficiente para que a língua dele lhe toca-se.

_Me chupe, _querido._

Ele estreitou os olhos sentindo seu sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias, gostava de dela assim, autoritária. Céus, ela estava tão necessitada que o cheiro dela estava deixando-o louco. Sasuke segurou firme a coxa torneada e a tocou com a língua, sentindo o sabor dela. Ele passou a língua por todo o sexo dela, não encostando no _pontinho_ onde ela mais ansiava. Ele a lambeu, chupou e a beijou _lá,_ enquanto Sakura se sustentava segurando a barra da cama para não cair.

Sasuke a estava torturando e ela já estava ponto de explodir, por isso esfregou mais seu sexo nos lábios dele o obrigando a chupá-la onde ela queria, mas Sasuke era teimoso e estava adorando torturá-la. Quando ela gemeu frustrada pedindo _"por favor"_ para que ele acabasse com aquilo, ele sorriu de satisfação e então a prendeu com sua mão enquanto acariciava o clitóris com seu polegar na pressão perfeita para Sakura, e a tocava com a língua. Finalmente, ele sentiu ela rebolar em sua boca e apertar os próprios mamilos enquanto gemia e gozava na boca dele. Ele então a puxou pela cintura tirando-a de cima de sua boca e a virou de bruços na cama, subjugando-a.

_Fique de quatro, Sa-ku-ra. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e chupou o lóbulo mordendo-o em seguida.

Sua esposa tinha uma bunda linda e empinada e era impossível não sentir vontade de dar um tapa sempre que a via nua, e foi exatamente isso que ele fez, usando força o suficiente para incomodar mas não para machucá-la.

_ Sasuke-kun! – Ela o encarou com os olhos estreitos, e ele apenas sorriu. Não era aquele sorriso doce do marido atencioso ou do pai amoroso que ele era, mas sim do amante quente, que gostava de sexo intenso e sem pudeores que eles faziam.

_ Não tenho culpa se você é gostosa. – disse enquanto a enchia de beijos no lugar onde antes havia dado o tapa a fazendo suspirar. – Abra mais as pernas, Sakura.

Sakura estremeceu em expectativa e se empinou mais esperando o que estava por vir, mas nada a havia preparado para o que ele fez, Sasuke tocou sua _outra_ entrada com a língua a presenteando com um prazeroso beijo grego, enquanto ao mesmo tempo ele a fodia com dois dedos. No início ele começou com um ritmo devagar, que fez Sakura agarrar os lençóis da cama enquanto era fodida e chupada por ele. Ela sabia que a língua dele era milagrosa, mas aquilo estava saindo melhor do que qualquer expectativa que ela tinha antes. Automaticamente suas pernas iam se abrindo e sua bunda empinando cada vez mais, como se seu corpo estivesse implorando pelo toque dele e pelo alívio. Sasuke já sentia o membro pulsar novamente, sedento para fode-la, ele sabia que o sexo com sua esposa era _gostoso_ , disso ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida, mas ele gostava de vê-la ir até o limite do tesão, de ver o sexo dela encharcando os dedos dele enquanto a penetrava, de ouvir as palavras sujas deladizendo para ele fode-la, para ir mais rápido ou apenas dizer que ele _chupava muito bem_.

_ Sasuke-kun, por favor, eu vou gozar – disse ela enquanto sentia a velocidade dos dedos dele aumentarem e seu sexo ficar ainda mais escorregadio.

_Goza pra mim – e como se a boceta dela tivesse ouvido a ordem dele, ele a sentiu ficar mais pegajosa e pressionar seus dedos com as contrações do orgasmo.

Sasuke retirou os dedos sujos com o gozo dela de dentro de Sakura e chupou, mas ele também ofereceu a ela para que sentisse seu próprio gosto e ela aceitou com prazer. Sem mais perder tempo, ele agarrou a cintura dela com a única mão e a penetrou de uma vez só com seu membro.

_Você está tão molhadinha e tão apertada _esposa,_ que eu poderia passar a noite inteira assim – disse ele enquanto se curvava para deixar beijos escorregadios pelas costas nuas de Sakura e tocar nos seios que já tinham os mamilos duros devido à excitação. Aos poucos ele foi aumentando o ritmo, com estocadas ritmadas e intensas, mas ainda sem chegar na velocidade ideal. Sakura virou o rosto para trás, o suficiente para ele encontrar seus olhos verdes _ferozes,_ ao mesmo tempo em ele que sentia o quadril dela começar a impor um ritmo mais acelerado.

_Eu quero mais forte Sasuke-kun _, agora._ – e então ele atendeu ao pedido dela levando os dois ao limite. Dessa vez ele sentiu a boceta dela apertar diretamente seu pau, enquanto ele a assistia ter um orgasmo intenso e logo depois foi à vez dele pulsar e finalmente se despejar dentro dela.

Ele saiu de dentro devagar e então ambos deitaram na cama, suados, exaustos e satisfeitos. O cheiro de sexo preenchia totalmente o quarto e ele a achava ainda mais linda e gostosa do que antes, _se é que isso era possível._ Ele a encarou e sorriu, lembrando-se das palavras que sua filha havia dito mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.

_ Obrigado pelo jantar, mas se você não se importa, eu gostaria de muito _repetir a sobremesa._

Ela demorou alguns segundos para entender, mas assim que o fez, ela gargalhou entendendo o trocadilho. Seu marido estava virando um piadista agora?

Deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele e então se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho, mas antes que ela chegasse até a porta, ela se virou o encarando com os olhos verdes sedutores.

_ Pra você, tem sobremesa _à vontade._ – então ela se virou entrando no box e deixando o convite explícito para ele se juntar a ela, _e obviamente_ , ele aceitou.


End file.
